OUTTAKES-Nothing Gold Ever Stays-OUTTAKES
by xXTailoredDreamsXx
Summary: Here you'll find the outtakes that go along with Nothing Gold Ever Stays, written from other characters POV's.
1. Chapter 1 OUTTAKE- Jasper

**A/N: Don't read these outtakes until you've read the actual chapters from the story, or they won't make much sense. I've decided to share all of the outtakes here once each summer (within the story) is complete throughout the posting of Nothing Gold Ever Stays.**

 ****These outtakes are NOT beta'd. I write them for fun, to get to know the other characters a little bit better. *wink***

 **NGES OUTTAKE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **...JASPER...**

I jumped from the last ladder of our treehouse and planted my sneakers firmly into the ground, then took two galloped leaps to meet Edward and slap his hand with my own.

"Hey man! It's good to see you."

"You too," I replied back after he'd firmly patting my shoulder.

Something was most def up between him and my sister, but I had no idea what to think about that, or how serious it actually was.

At first, I'd figured they'd had a fight a few weeks ago because she was coming to the island with a boyfriend again this summer, but now that I knew her and Jake were no longer together... well, nothing made sense.

"What's up with you and my sister?"

There was no reason to tiptoe.

That's not how any of us functioned here on, Prima.

"I um… I think I should probably talk to her first."

Nope.

That wasn't good enough.

"What did you do? Did you hurt her?"

Because if he did, I'd have to find a way to hurt him back.

He shook his head with a guarded expression taking control of his face, then shifted his weight in front of me after stuffing his hands into his pockets, "It's complicated, Jasper. Alice can fill you in. I told her it was okay. She's waiting for you back at the circle. We went over to your place first, but your mom told us you guys were up here."

I knew exactly what he was doing.

He thought I'd need a bribe in order to leave him here alone with my sister.

"Don't worry. I was already leaving."

"Before you go… how's she been… back home?"

Bella hadn't been herself for the last six months or so, but it didn't feel right to tell him that.

Mostly because her change in behavior had also happened right around the same time she'd started to hang out with Jake Black, so I'd made up my mind to just blamed all of those changes on him.

"She met an asshole. I think he started to rub off on her. Mom says it's normal. Dad says we shouldn't worry. Something about her entering the 'wonder years', and turning into a mirrored image of the people she's choosing to hang out with, blah blah blah."

Edward looked concerned, "He's an asshole?"

"The absolute worst."

It was the God's honest truth.

Jake lived in our complex, three blocks over, so I had to see him often.

I'd heard from more than one person recently that he was going around lying, telling people he'd banged my sister multiple times at a park by our house, and in the back of the theatre at their high school... but I wasn't about to tell Edward that.

I could already sense enough tension brewing.

There was no reason to make things worse when I knew more than likely, Bella would run right back to Jake as soon as we got home.

"Does he treat her good though?"

I shrugged and began to walk away.

Edward reached out and grabbed at my arm to stop me, "Jasper! Tell me! Is he good to her?"

"She likes him. That doesn't mean she should."

There was so much more I wanted to say, but it would only cause drama, and I wasn't looking to jump from the rocks on our first day here for breaking rule number one.

After that, I pulled my arm from his grasp and took off running.

Alice was waiting for me, and I needed to make every hour, of every day, for the next six weeks count, or I'd be kicking myself in the ass for another forty-six weeks when we got back home.


	2. Chapter 2 OUTTAKE- Heidi

*****This is not** beta'd **. I write these purely for fun and to better understand the characters I'm working with. *wink***

 **NGES OUTTAKE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **...HEIDI...**

This summer is going to be different.

I will kiss Edward Cullen if it's the last thing I do. He will kiss me back and in doing so, he will start to realize there's more than one girl on this stupid island who can make him happy.

I've caught him staring at me more than once today.

Especially at lunch when Bella had been moping around like a baby with her headphones and hoodie in ninety-degree weather.

Yup.

He's noticing me more and more, and it's obvious Bella has chosen to put some space between the two of them

Or maybe it was the other way around?

Whatever the case… there's space and I plan on sliding myself right on into it one way or the other.

Ri told us all about what Alice had told her this morning.

Edward has a girlfriend now back in Chicago.

A girlfriend who is not Bella Swan.

Yes, Bella knows.

Hence the space and emo like attitude she's brought with her up to the treehouse tonight.

Once we'd gotten upstairs I'd purposely taken the spot beside Edward and sat myself down so that our bodies will actually be touching.

After sitting I notice him noticing this and I smile when he doesn't scoot over.

Bella is noticing too.

I can't help but grin a little.

Especially when I see her brows furrowed and her fists clench at her sides while she looks our way.

I glance over and see my brother also noticing Bella and her glare.

He seems to be taking mental notes himself.

This is interesting.

Come to think of it, I've noticed Ben noticing Bella quite a bit today.

Things could actually get pretty entertaining once Rose gets here.

I'm going to have to use this later when Ben starts to get on my case about Edward playing hard to get.

Luckily for Edward Cullen, Bella Swan's loss this summer will be my gain.

I couldn't care less about who was waiting for him back in Illinois.

All I care about is finally getting my turn.


	3. Chapter 3 OUTTAKE- Ben

****This is not beta'd. I write these outtakes for fun and to dive deeper into the heads of my other characters. *wink***

 **NGES OUTTAKE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **...BEN…**

Just before I walk out the door for lunch, I hear Ri talking with Heidi in the kitchen.

There's something about the urgency in our little sister's voice.

It causes me to pause in the doorway and lean against its frame, "What's up, Drama Queens?"

They both turn around and Heidi shares her devious signature smirk with me.

Instantly, I know this is probably a conversation I don't want to be a part of.

Just as I start to walk away Ri shouts out for me to wait.

I slow down, but I don't stop moving.

"Edward has a girlfriend this summer and it's NOT Bella!"

Now, I've stopped moving.

Heidi is so excited she looks as though she's about to shoot her entire body straight through the ceiling, "Tell me everything! Like now! Does Bella know?!" She questions, sounding like a rabid dog looking for more table scraps.

"Yeah. She knows, but she didn't know until they got here. Alice said Edward stopped writing to her and wouldn't take her calls after he met some girl at one of Rose's tennis matches just before spring break."

"Wait! He ghosted her?! Are you serious?! For some random tennis skank? Shut up right now!"

Ri shrugs and lets out a sigh, "It's so weird, right? I mean it's definitely going to make things weird… they're like… Bella and Edward. They're meant to be together. It's always been that way."

"I seriously cannot even believe he came here with an actual girlfriend waiting for him back home! Bella must be suicidal! Her spell is finally broken!"

Heidi is way too excited about this.

It's almost embarrassing.

On impulse, I clear my throat, "Bella wasn't exactly single last summer. That didn't seem to change much between the two of them."

Heidi smirks. She seems impressed I'm actually following along.

I need to leave and not seem so interested.

Even though I am… interested.

No one else needs to know this.

Especially, my sister.

"No," Ri speaks up, "I think it's different this year. Alice said Bella took off when they finally talked this morning. Jasper also told Alice that Bella broke up with her boyfriend back in Vegas right before they'd left town just so she could be with Edward this summer, without feeling guilty about it."

Heidi scoffs and shakes her head, "Pft, right. I'll believe that when I see it. She certainly didn't seem to feel guilty last year."

While Heidi has a point, Irina is right.

If this is true, it's going to make things weird.

Bella and Edward have always been a thing.

From as far back as I can remember they've been running around this island holding hands, and whispering together as if they're the only two people around, even when we're all together in a quiet room.

In a way, this entire situation is actually really messed up.

Bella has to be hurting.

She worships the ground Edward Cullen walks on.

It's odd that this is even bothering me, but truthfully things had begun to change for me last summer.

I'd started to notice Bella Swan in an entirely different way.

She'd captured my attention, and in doing so, she became my crush as well as my biggest secret.

A secret I haven't shared with anyone.

Not even with her.


	4. Chapter 4 OUTTAKE- EMMETT

*****This is not beta'd. I write these outtake for fun and to get to know all of my characters a little bit better, *wink*.**

 **NGES OUTTAKE**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **...EMMETT...**

I follow Ben and Rose into the gym then stop just as Bella flips her body through the air and across the padded floor in the middle of the room. There's no music, but you can tell she's got something playing in her head.

The sight of her animated expressions causes me to smile and shake my head.

She's something to watch, and the look on my brother's face says it all.

He would move mountains for her if he had to.

It's painfully obvious.

I honest to God don't know what his problem is, but it's really starting to get to me, so I can only imagine what she must be feeling.

When he'd come to me with this idea of his, to bring her here today, my initial reaction was to give him a hard time about it. The more I thought about it though, the more I've realized the little shit was actually being pretty damn thoughtful for a fifteen-year-old punk who has been wasting his summer away with a silly girlfriend waiting for him back home.

I start walking again and take my place beside Ben and my sister next to Edward.

When I look over I see Ben's jaw drop open in awe, "Jesus Christ! Did you see that? How is that even possible?!"

Even Rose looks taken aback.

Our brother looks like he's fallen in love all over again, "She's amazing," he breathes, "You guys should have seen her on the bars. She's doing stuff I see those girls do on TV during the Olympics!"

I smirk and give him a brotherly shove from my hand, "Roll your tongue back into your head. Charlotte's ears are probably ringing."

Rose giggles at the taunt I've sent Edwards way, then gives him a poke from her finger deep into his shoulder blade, "Seriously. You're an idiot. She's a frig'in gymnast! Do you have any idea what that even means?!"

My sister and I both laugh at Edward's blank expression, but then his face starts to turn a bright shade of red as he processes what she's actually implying.

Gymnasts can do crazy things with their bodies both in a gym… and in a bedroom.

I glance over at Ben, expecting to get some kind of reaction from him, but he's apparently missed our entire conversation.

He's busy keeping his eyes set on Bella in her leotard.

My own stare follows his just in time to see her last gravity-defying trick, and again I'm blown away by her ridiculous skills. She must have thrown herself at least ten feet up into the air. When she lands on her feet I let out another breath and the four of us begin clapping while also jumping up and down as if she's just scored the winning touchdown in the damn Super Bowl.

Right after Rose takes off to greet Bella with a hug, and I hear our younger brother let out a loud sigh from beside me, "I'm going to marry that girl someday."

"Not if you're still dating that preacher's princess back home!" I run my hand through Edward's hair, giving him an extra ribbing, then jump out of the way from the punch he's thrown at my arm.

Ben leaves us to start walking toward the mat where Bella is talking with Rose.

He's been unusually quiet today.

The last couple of days actually.

It's making me nervous.

As far as I know, his awkwardness has nothing to do with me, so that's a positive.

Something is up though.

That's for sure.

All I know is, I've been behaving… for the most part… so it can't be something I've done.

At least not this time.


	5. Chapter 5 OUTTAKE- Edward

*****THIS IS NOT BETA'D. I write these for fun, and to get to know all of my characters a little bit better, *wink*.**

 **NGES OUTTAKE**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **...Edward…**

Something startles me awake.

I sit up in a panic and find Bella's sleeping bag empty.

She's totally gone.

It doesn't take me long to realize Ben is also missing.

"They're down on the beach."

I turn to look at Heidi and instantly narrow my eyes after glancing toward the opening of our tent.

I'd already started to notice something going on between Bella and Ben earlier in the week… then my suspicions grew even further tonight when I saw them walking together and laughing at the back of our line heading to the beach.

When he picked her up to carry her into the water… I knew.

My colossal fuck up had apparently been his massive gain this summer.

There's still a chance I'm just being paranoid, but the more I've watched them, the more obvious its become. The two of them have clearly been hanging out together on their own, and during that time, they've gotten to be closer.

How close, I'm not sure.

I almost brought it up to Emmett tonight, but he'd already seemed preoccupied, so instead, I chose to keep it to myself… at least for the time being.

"Wanna go spy on them?"

"What? No! Jesus. Go back to sleep, Heidi." I roll my eyes and fall back to rest my head over my pillow.

Heidi scoffs and moves closer toward me. "F-Y-I, Ri saw Ben sneaking over to Bella's house the other night. Jasper told her it was to leave a prank, but I think we both know that's a lie."

I can feel my agitation rising.

My hands are now clenched into pulsing fists down at my sides from under my sleeping bag.

If Heidi doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to lose my freak'in mind.

"Wanna know another secret?"

"No, Heidi. I don't." I snap back, then turn onto my side with a pathetic huff leaving my lips.

"Geez, sorry!"

There's nothing worse than desperation and Heidi reeks of it on a daily basis.

Tomorrow can't get here soon enough.

Once we get to the mainland I'll be able to make things right. All I'll need is five minutes and Emmett's phone. Nothing is going to get in my way this time. After that… everything will be okay.

At least, that's what I've chosen to tell myself in order to remain calm.

I hear something and look over to find Ben coming back into the tent.

Our eyes meet, but he doesn't say anything.

"Everything okay, brother?"

Heidi just doesn't know when to stop.

"Yeah," he answers, getting back into his sleeping bag, "I had to go pee."

Liar.

"Did Bella have to pee too?"

He chuckles nervously and shakes his head, "No. She's sitting by the fire. She said she can't sleep."

Heidi snickers and mumbles something under her breath.

I remain still for a few more seconds, then roll over onto my back to stare at the top of the tent.

Ben's eyes are on me.

He's more than likely trying to figure out if I believe his excuse for leaving the tent.

As my thoughts begin to force all of the possible worse case scenarios into my head, it's taking everything in me to not leap up and start punching him in the face.

Still… I don't actually know what's been going on, so to jump to conclusions… it wouldn't be fair… it would, however, cause a hell of a lot of drama, and I wasn't looking to start anything at three in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6 OUTTAKE- Edward

****This is not beta'd. I write these outtakes for fun to get to know the other characters a little better. *wink***

 **NGES OUTTAKE**

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **...EDWARD...**

I'm pacing the sidewalk in front of the gym, stealing quick glances through the glass door whenever I get the chance.

As far as I can tell, Bella is still in the locker room changing. Which is good because I really want to talk to her before she starts warming up.

Charlotte hasn't said a word for the last twenty seconds. It's starting to get to me, but I'm trying my best to be patient, and not rush this.

My hand wipes away the sweat that's pooled over my brow, and when I accidentally let out a frustrated sigh, I instantly feel like a total dick for it.

This is getting awkward fast.

I need to say something simple before I say something stupid.

"You… you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry," she sniffles, blowing her nose right into my ear. "I'm here. I don't know why I'm taking this so hard. It's not like I didn't know it was coming."

Me breaking up with her over the phone is a jerk move, but deep down, I know it's the right thing for me to do. I should have broken up with her before I'd even left for the island, but Charlotte had successfully guilt tripped me the night before my flight... right after she'd let me reach second base with her while we'd made out on my bed for the first time.

When we said goodbye, she looked me dead in the eyes and insisted I would end up kissing Bella over the summer, and then she dared me to prove her wrong.

I told her she was crazy and accepted her challenge, but looking back, even then, I'd already known she was right. I guess there was a part of me that had wanted us to work out since she wasn't like all the other girls back home, but still… none of that was enough.

Not once Bella and I were together again.

All it had taken was me seeing her run by my window on Prima that first morning, and I knew—

"She won, just like I said she would."

"Come on, Charlotte. Don't be like that."

She laughs between her sobs and I can hear her sniffling when she lets out another exasperated sigh, "I just… I thought you really liked me. I thought we had something special. I should have trusted my instincts… the first time I came over your house and I saw all of those pictures... I knew I would never be able to live up to her. Not in your eyes."

My foot kicks at the dirt beneath my sneakers and I reach up to tug at my hair, "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I should have been more honest with you. I should have just waited until the summer was over to say hi at the courts."

"Yeah, I guess you probably should have."

"Look, I wish things could be different because I do like you. I like you a lot. You weren't wrong to think that. I… I just shouldn't have a girlfriend right now."

She forces another sarcastic laugh and then whispers a soft, 'okay' without saying anything else.

"And when I see you at Rose's tennis matches, I hope it will be alright to say hello. I'd like to at least stay friends."

"I don't hold grudges, Edward. You know that. Life's too short."

Her response helps me relax a little, and I'm finally able to stop pulling at my hair. "I know you don't, that's another reason why you're so amazing, Charlotte. Any guy who gets to be with you will be lucky as hell, and I mean that. I really do wish things could have been different for us."

She sighs again, and then I hear her pull in a trembling breath, "Maybe things will be different… someday, for us. Maybe this just wasn't our time. Have a great rest of the summer. I'll see you around when you get back home."

Before I can say anything else, the line goes dead.

I drop Emmett's phone into my pocket, then turn on my heels to go back into the gym's lobby.

I don't even give myself a minute to breathe or settle my nerves.

Every second that passes is a second lost.

Once inside I see Bella standing in the hall outside of the locker room doors.

She looks anxious, but she's smiling.

Her smile causes my heart to twist at the center of my chest, and my own smile finds my face again.

It doesn't take me long to realize she's holding hands with Ben while she smiles.

I mean, it's not obvious, but they are definitely touching.

I don't even let it show that I've already noticed the moment they're apparently sharing.

Honestly, it doesn't even matter to me... and it doesn't matter to me, because I refuse to believe I'm too late.

It's a fact, Bella and I belong together.

All I need now is the opportunity to remind her.


	7. Chapter 7 OUTTAKE- Ben

****This is not beta'd. I write these outtakes for fun, to get to know the other characters a little better. *wink***

 **NGES OUTTAKE**

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **...BEN…**

After pushing Rose off of me I reach for my shirt and yank it over my head then jump from the bed.

"BELLA STOP!"

She doesn't stop though.

Rose grabs at my arm to keep me from moving, "What the hell, Ben?!"

"Let GO of me!"

I yank myself free from her grasp. She looks surprised by my tone, but I couldn't care less. I'd already attempted to pause things three times prior to her eventually pushing me down onto my bed… I hadn't expected her to actually straddle my body seconds later.

At that point, my dick became my brain and my brain became a dick.

"Seriously, what's your problem?!"

"I told you I wasn't in the mood, but you kept on pushing!"

Rose scoffs, and begins moving toward me, "You seemed plenty eager having me on top of you two minutes ago."

Her hand reaches out to grab at me again, but I swat it away.

"I said stop! Jesus!" My body moves past her with a light bump from my shoulder and I jump back across my bed to grab my sneakers before standing up straight.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see if Bella is okay."

Rose ignores what I've said and pulls at my arm to keep me from opening the door.

"Why? She'll be fine. Let her go. Edward finally broke up with Char-Char. He'll find Bella and then she'll forget all about today."

I turn to look at her and feel my anger rise as my fingers dig deep into my palms.

"I… I need to go find her." I manage to get out while looking her in the eyes so she'll see I mean it.

Rose's brow raises right as I begin to walk away, "Why are you being so weird? Is this about Emmett finding out? It was just Bella. She won't say anything to him, and Edward's known about us since last summer, but he hasn't said a word."

My body slows again and I take in a deep breath while I think over my response.

If I come clean everything will change, and it wouldn't even be worth it now because Edward is single, and Bella believes she belongs with him.

Not to mention, the last thing I need is Rose running to find her brothers if I did confess.

Edward would likely try to kill me, and Emmett… Emmett would probably never speak to me again after getting in a few punches of his own.

I'm really not looking to lose my best friend this summer, on top of everything else, even if he had given me a reason to knock his ass out last year because of his own f*cked up indiscretions.

"Look, I'll come find you when I get back. Just… please don't say anything to your brothers about Bella being upset and running off. You know how Em gets, and he's always been very anti the idea of you and me hooking up."

Rose giggles, clearly not understanding the severity of the situation I'm in, and then leaps forward to wrap her arms around my neck, kissing at my cheek.

I grimace, and slowly push her off of me, "Seriously. We can't do this anymore. You're my best friend's sister."

It's an easy out without hurting her feelings, but if she doesn't back off, I'm gonna have to shove some hard reality into her face soon.

"You don't mean that, but I won't argue since I know you're only reacting out of fear of Emmett finding out," She taunts, still smirking.

I roll my eyes and let out a huff, "I'm not the same guy I was last summer. You've barely talked to me since you got here, but now you want to throw yourself at me and I'm just supposed to be cool with it? That's not how it works. Not for me, Rose. I'm not your booty call. It's better off for everyone if we keep things platonic from now on. I'm not looking to cause drama in your family."

I'm telling her the truth while leaving out some other important facts... since I know she's only going to hear what she wants to hear anyways.

Now she looks hurt though, and I feel bad.

"I was only trying to make you feel better. You've seemed preoccupied all summer so I've been keeping to myself. I just… I thought I could help you relax a little and find your smile again. Sorry."

Nothing I say will help at this point. The truth will only upset her, and then she'll have a vendetta against me because that's how Rose's head works.

Revenge runs in her blood.

Her brother proved that to me over Winter Break last year.

"Look, I promise to find you. We can hang out tonight, as friends. Now that you're talking to me again, I want to hear how your year was and catch up. Okay?"

She sighs, but then slowly nods her head, "Alright fine, go make sure Bella is okay."

She'd barely finish her sentence, but I was already running out the door.


	8. Chapter 8 OUTTAKE- Ben

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this outtake.**

 **NGES Chapter 8**

 **OUTTAKE**

* * *

 **...BEN…**

It was only a matter of time.

I knew Edward would eventually find out there were questions he needed answers to, regarding the summer Bella and I had shared together when no one else had been around.

Heidi is terrible at keeping secrets. This, of course, is only because she enjoys the drama that always comes after spilling them.

I'd already prepared myself for Emmett to be pissed about me hooking up with Rose.

Especially, after the very specific warning, he'd given me. Even though he'd managed to find his own way to get back at me before the summer had even arrived.

It's now completely obvious to me that I have zero feelings for Rose outside of the friend zone. Eventually, Emmett would realize that and then he'd forgive me, so I wasn't too worried about him. What happened between the two of us last summer was nothing like what had happened between Bella and me this summer.

With Bella… everything had been different… right from the start.

Because of that, once Emmett and his sister were gone I had no choice but to lie to their brother about what had happened.

For some reason, I thought it would be best if Edward believed everything had been my doing from the very beginning... that I was the one who had continued to pursue Bella and she was the one who had walked away willingly, with no regrets other than allowing it to happen in the first place.

Whatever points I could earn by taking the fall, I would gladly accept, and then I'd hold on to each and every one of those points until next summer... Or, possibly sooner if I could just talk my parents into believing Nevada had a few decent colleges to go visit.

I should've expected Edward to respond the way he did, saying he could never be mad at Bella.

That was the exact position he'd more than likely forever take when it came to her and the bond they've always had.

Going in, I knew I'd have to start from the bottom of a massive mountain Bella had already climbed with Edward, but that also meant she was his to lose, making her mine to gain.

For a short while, I'd sat at the top with her, and we'd created our own secret world together.

Our world was perfect.

We could get there again, even if only as friends, I'd accept that. It was going to take time, of course, but she would be worth the wait.

All we'd need was another perfect moment, just like the one we'd shared at the start of the summer... When we stood beneath her window after we'd sat under the stars together.

Another shove from destiny to send her back toward me again, forcing her to let her guard down.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 10 should go up on FFn Monday-Tuesday-ish *wink***


	9. Chapter 9 OUTTAKE- Bella with Felix

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended** **with the posting of this outtake. SM owns Twilight and all of its original characters.**

 **A/N: You know the drill, this isn't beta'd, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. This one shines some light on Bella's life while at home away from Prima and what she's been having to deal with. ;)**

* * *

 **NGES**

 **Chapter 9**

 **OUTTAKE**

 **...Bella…**

Feeling the cool air rush against my face, I reach into the grocery freezer and grab a gallon of milk.

Just as I close the glass door in front of me, someone taps me on the shoulder. I carefully shift my weight with a huff and then turn myself around on the tips of my toes.

When our eyes meet, my entire body goes stiff.

With my shock, I drop the gallon of milk at my feet sending it everywhere and soaking my shoes.

My mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

All I can do is stare, with my eyes wide, while I stand there like an idiot, frozen in place.

Felix doesn't even hesitate. He takes me by the arm and ushers me away from the milky puddle I've created, and then smiles after releasing a soft sigh, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. We seem to be bumping into each other a lot lately. It's almost as if fate keeps trying to push you my way."

"My-my mom is here. She's going to see you talking to me." I manage to get out, after pulling myself free from his grasp.

He grins again and shakes his head. "Actually I just saw your mom out in the parking lot. She was busy on her phone. I think we have a good couple of minutes before she'll initiate a search party... and now that you've soaked your shoes, you've got the perfect excuse to take a bit of extra time before getting back to her."

I try to step around him, but I nearly slip in the process resulting in his hand once again reaching out to grab hold of me.

Even after regaining my balance, he doesn't let go.

"Careful there. You're good on the mats, but wet tile is no one's friend. It would be a shame for you to fall and break your wrist right before this weekends qualifier. I won't be able to be there in person… because of your parents, but I'll be watching it live… and I'll cheer you on the same way I've been doing all year. You've been amazing to watch this season. Gravity-defying in ways I've always known you'd reach. I just wish it was still me out there, getting to stand with you. That was always my favorite part."

"I- I really have to go."

"No. Give me two more minutes. We haven't talked at all since I visited you last summer."

I scoff and narrow my eyes. My anger instantly rises. "We haven't talked because my parents have forbidden you from speaking to me. You need to stop. I've seen you parked outside of my school, and I saw you last week when I was out with my friends."

"You're dating that dumba$$ again. I'm just making sure you're staying out of trouble during your off time."

"Leave me alone, Felix. My mom and dad meant what they said. They'll press charges. It would ruin your families reputation. It would destroy the gym!"

Again, I try to pass him, but he blocks me with his body making my escape impossible. His haunting dark eyes stare into mine and his smirk reappears after he slowly closes the gap between us.

"No, they won't, because that would ruin the brand they've been busy carving out in your name using your pretty face and all-American good girl background as your bio. I heard UCLA already has their eye on you. Head's up they're not the only school, but college can wait. You've turned a few heads on the Olympic committee. There are even whispers of you making the National Team if you continue doing what you're doing. Problem is, you're stuck with a shitty ass coach. Jane's holding you back and pushing you where she shouldn't be pushing. She's too focused on your weaknesses, and she's not paying attention to your strengths. Your strengths are enough to carry you. Your weaknesses will naturally improve, just like they always have."

"What do you know?" I snicker, "You're not even there anymore."

"I know you, Isabella, and I know you belong on the National Team. You just need the right coach. You're practically there. I'm the coach that can take you all the way. You know it's true."

I laugh and shake my head, "You're insane. My parents would never-"

"Your parents don't need to know. I can train you virtually using a webcam. We won't even have to be in the same room together… the majority of the time."

His words spin around me and I anxiously start tugging at the bottom of my sweater. As much as I want to take him seriously, I can still see that look in his eyes.

It's a look that tells me I should run… that I can find another way without him.

"No. I have to go. Please stop following me. This is how it has to be. I'm really not worth going to jail over."

He laughs looking down at me and gently tugs on my sleeve, "What happened between us last year was wrong. I won't let that happen again. I promise. I'm here tonight to tell you, you're ready to take the next leap in the world of elite gymnastics and I'll do whatever takes to help you get there. All you have to do is decide to take your future into your own hands. Don't let other people hold you back. Let me help you, Izzy."

I blink hard but the rest of my body remains frozen with my confusion.

To hear him say I could actually make the National Team… that was a dream I'd never even allowed myself to have because it's always seemed so unattainable.

"My number is the same. Use it. We can figure everything else out from there."

With his last word, he nudges me one time in the shoulder, and then taps my chin with his index finger, before turning to leave.

"No, Felix. I won't call. I don't need you. I'll make it all on my own if I have to, or I won't make it at all, but I refuse to ever train with you again!" I shout after him.

He stops mid-stride but he doesn't turn around, "We'll see, Isabella. We'll see."


End file.
